


Last Halloween

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Halloween, Heaven, I Don't Even Know, I'm not very good at tagging, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, crossing over, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew she wanted to cross over, into the light as everyone so fondly refers to it to, on Halloween night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Read a Hocus Pocus fic not too long ago where Dani passed away but it didn't have her in the afterlife. And I reaaaaaally wanted one where she crossed over and met back up with her loved ones.
> 
> I own nothing.   
> And as most of my works, is unbeta'd... sorry.

She always knew she wanted to cross over, into the light as everyone so fondly refers to it to, on Halloween night. In her mind she always thought it would be the most appropriate time for her. Halloween was a night held dear in Dani’s heart. It was a night where she met her hero, a night where she watched him cross over to join is dear sister.

As years passed she would celebrate Halloween with a heavy heart, but would celebrate nonetheless. She would dress as the witches that had tormented her nightmares since childhood; a coping method that she found would chase the nightmares of the Sanderson sisters away for at least a little while.

As years passes she always knew, even if just in that back of her mind hidden in the darkest corners, that she would pass on Halloween night, simultaneously her favorite and least favorite.  She would pass out candy each Halloween night and smile at the children and do her best witches cackle and just know that one day she would join her hero, her protector, and all would be well. But also in the darkest thoughts where she knew what she wanted, she also feared.

She feared that when she went into the final sleep that she would wake up to the Sanderson sisters and their eternal hell, she feared that she would wake and Thackery and Emily would not be there. But what she feared most is that she wouldn’t wake at all. That the ghosts that lingered so long would find rest would just cease to exist, that there was nothing on the other side of the light, just a false sense of security dreamed up by Christians around the world.

But always when she had such horrid thoughts she would tamp them down. She would bury the doubt and the fear, because truly such wonderful souls never stop existing.

So when she wakes up to the day of Halloween, she knows that her time is drawing near. Dani can feel it in her old bones when she dresses in her costume for the day. She can feel it as she hobbles down the stairs to go about her daily routine.

With a hot cup of tea Dani makes her way out onto the front porch and settles herself onto her rocking chair, the crisp autumn air does not bother her. It wraps around her like a caress, a promise even, and she smiles at it and draws in deep lungfuls of it while she still can.

She watches as school children scamper up and down the sidewalk in their festive costumes on their way to school. Some call out to her and she gives a smile and a wave to them, promises that of course she has the best candy to give away that night.

As she watches she feels her heart and spirit grow heavy. Because Dani knows that tonight will be the night, but it’s a sadness that settles over her knowing she’ll be leaving everyone behind. Her children and her grandchildren, Allison is still even around with children and grandchildren though Max had passed too many years ago without them.

It’s in her moment of sadness and doubt that a raspy mewl filters its way up to her, the only warning she has before a solid black cat slinks up onto her lap. It sits perfectly still and meows up at her, its wide yellow eyes bright. She smiles at him and runs her hand down its back, it’s sleek coat tickling her palm. And then with the cat in her lap, her fear slowly dissipates and Dani knows everything will be okay. 

The day passes on growing darker and darker and with every minute that slips away Dani finds herself growing tired, a bone deep tiredness that she knows will not go away.

She doesn’t let on to her loved ones what she knows. She goes about her day as normal, calling her children and talking to the grandchildren that can talk. None know it will be the last time, at least for a while, that they will talk to her.

When the night finally blankets the town she goes out onto her porch with her cauldron of candy and goodies. The sounds of laughter and false terror fill the streets and it warms Dani’s heart. There’s so much life and happiness in the air now that she can’t find it in herself t feel sad.

It’s when the night has grown old and not many children scamper along does she finally retires for the night. She turns off the lights, letting her hands slide over her worldly belongings fondly and then makes her way up the stairs.

Underneath her warm blankets she feels restless and peaceful. Her bed has never felt more comfortable in her life and she smiles at that.

Dani’s tired eye catch movement at her window and she can’t help the little laugh when she sees the same black cat from that morning sitting on the ledge, watching over her. She waves to him and he mewls a bit, then curls up right on the ledge and settles for the night, the glowing yellow eyes never once leaving Dani’s form.

With a tired sigh she lets her eyes close and drifts asleep for the long eternal sleep, she doesn’t even have time for fear or doubt to seep into her thoughts.

“Dani,” A voice calls out to her. She frowns and curls up on her side, the warmth surrounding her making her not want to wake up. A high pitched giggle reaches her ears along with a deeper chuckle. This time two voices call out to her and she bolts upright.

Bright sunlight makes Dani squint and cover eyes before she slowly lowers them and she can’t believe the sight before her. Thackery Binx and Emily stand a few feet away from her. Emily is still in her long nightdress and bonnet. Binx is in his white billowing shirt and short brown pants. They’re exactly how Dani remembers them.

“Welcome home, Dani,” Thackery says with a crooked grin and reaches out a hand to her to help her up. Dani’s smile practically splits her face in two as she grabs onto his outstretched hand and then launches herself into his arms as soon as she’s upright.

Thackery’s laugh is deep and loud and everything Dani has missed through the years. When she lets go it takes her a moment to realize she’s looking _up_ at him when she knows that by now she should be looking _down_ at him.

When Dani looks down at herself she finds herself in her old black and orange Halloween sweater, black skirt, and orange tights. It’s the exact same thing she was wearing the night she met Thackery. And not only that but she finds herself at the same age she was back then and smiles beamingly up at him and he takes her hand in his again.

They no longer look translucent to her like they did back then, when they had to leave her behind. They look and feel real, and solid.

“You ready?” Thackery asks and Dani just nods, not able to find any words. He gives her hand a small squeeze and raises it to his warm chapped lips for a kiss.

Emily tapping on her shoulder gets her attention and she finds the girl smiling at her. “Max had started to get impatient,” her grin is mischievous and then she nods forward.

Dani looks and finds Max, back to his goofy teenage self, decked out in his tie-dyed shirt and long undershirt and blue jeans, just a ways away from them. Her eyes widen and for a moment she can’t believe her eyes. He gives her a tiny smile and a wave.

Tackery squeeze her hand again and reluctantly lets go. She looks up at him for a moment and he gives a tiny shrug before she’s bolting towards Max. He braces himself for what he knows it coming but they still topple to the ground when Dani flings herself into her big brothers arms.

“I’ve missed you,” Dani breathes, tears finally spilling down her face. Max laughs and ruffles her hair how she used to hate him doing.

“Hey Dani, no tears remember?” Thacker chides with no bite to his words, only a smile when he and Emily catch up to them. She nods and wipes at her eyes with a laugh when they stand. “You ready then?”

Dani frowns and looks back over her shoulder and asks, “What about Allison? She’s not here yet.”

Max swallows hard and gives her a sad smile. “We’ll come back and bring her home, just like we came back for you.”

Dani’s still frowning back until Thackery takes one of her hands and Max takes her other. “I promise we’ll come back.” She nods at then looks forward and _known_ that that’s where she’s meant to be. She’s meant to go forward, with the ones by her side.

With Emily’s hand in her brothers and Dani’s hands in both Max and Thackery’s they begin to make their journey forward, into the light that feels of warmth and love of the Halloween night that brought them all together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo feedback is appreciated.   
> I love kudos and comments.  
> They really make my day.


End file.
